Sumee' and Tipster
by Wehzo7
Summary: I learned some life long lessons as a child, many of which I still practice today. The virtues that make us all good people with positive influences toward others are things like: friendship, honesty, love, forgiveness, etc. These are the virtues that are portrayed through the characters of Sumee' and Tipster.
1. Sumee' and Tipster

Sumee' was the newest member of the Clarkson family. He was brown all over with dark ears and feet, typical hamster. Tommy was very excited when his dad brought Sumee' home about a year ago, on his eighth birthday. Tipster, the family cat, didn't like it from the beginning. To a cat a hamster is nothing more than an oversize mouse. Another pet in the house did not go well with Tipster. Tommy was beginning to spend more time with Sumee' and less time with him. For a whole year everything Tipster tried, to separate Tommy from Sumee', failed. But he wasn't about to give up ... yet.

One warm sunny day Tipster noticed the door on Sumee's cage was open. Did Tommy forget to lock it? Sumee' noticed the open cage door too. Though, he had his own suspicion about it. "Whoever said cats were clean need to get their nose examined. I can smell this cat a mile away. What is this cat up to now", Sumee' thought to himself. Five... ten... fifteen minutes passed and Sumee' still did not leave his cage. Instead, he began to exercise harder than ever before, as though he was getting ready for the Olympics.

Exercising has its benefits, not only will it keep you in good shape, but it keeps your mind occupied as well. Staying focused on sit-ups, leg lifts, push-ups and, squats was a major lesson in patience. Fifteen minutes later, and an exhausted hamster, Sumee' barely even glanced at the open door. Wheeling around with arms raised and fists clenched Sumee' stood like a champion acknowledging victory.

While spinning around thanking his imaginary crowd his eyes fell upon 'Tipster', who was sitting at the cage door, watching. Looking as though he got caught with his hand in the (proverbial) cookie jar, Sumee' began babbling, " I know it was you who opened my door; you thought curiosity would lure me out, but you were wrong, I'm smarter than that, Curiosity killed the 'Cat', not the 'Hamster'," shouted Sumee'. All the while flashing that big, broad smile of his. "Now what! Now what!" chimed Sumee' tauntingly. "Well", said Tipster, measuring his words carefully. "Did you forget today is your birthday"? Asked Tipster. "My birthday", said Sumee', trying to hide his surprise. "Of course not, how could I forget my own birthday"! Said Sumee', looking around sheepishly. "That's good", said Tipster, "because everyone is waiting for you in the dining room". Sumee' was speechless.

A surprise birthday party. Wow! Sumee' felt ashamed. He thought the worse, when his family and friends only wanted the best for him. On the way to the dining room Tipster looked back at Sumee' and said, "act surprised". Sumee' hung his head in shame. He misjudged his family and friends. Walking slowly into the dining room the lights came on, the horns began to sound and everyone began to sing," happy birthday to you". Tears began to well up in his eyes, his chest got tight and all words abandoned him as he acted surprised.


	2. The Apple Tree

"That is the biggest tree I have ever seen, it almost reach to heaven", said Sumee'. Standing on hind legs with his head arched back he could hardly see the top. It was indeed a big tree, an apple tree. The fragrance from an apple tree should be one of the 'Seven Wonders' of the world. After all, it attracts the fowl of the heavens far and wide."

You sound like you have never seen an apple tree" said Tipster. Startled by the voice, Sumee' spun around looking for who it might be. "Up here", said the voice. Sumee' jerked his head up, and there was Tipster perched on Tommy's window sill. "Oh, it's you; I thought I recognized your voice", said Sumee'. "Yeah right", said Tipster, rather smugly. Tipster could see how much this apple tree really impressed Sumee'. Leaping to a nearby branch Tipster made his way down closer to Sumee' so he wouldn't have to shout while giving him a history lesson of the apple tree.

"Sumee' my friend, this tree is the center of the universe", said Tipster. He could see Sumee's eyes widen with anticipation. Keeping the momentum going Tipster quickly pointed to a round hole in the trunk of the tree. "You see that hole there, that's Woody's house. He is one of the few redheaded woodpeckers that live in this area. I use to chase him every day. Never caught him though. We're good friends now; you will meet him later". "What's that"? Asked Sumee', pointing to what appeared to be a bowl made of leaves and twigs hanging from a branch high in the tree. "Oh that's the Finches house", said Tipster. "They have three little ones that are due to hatch any day now, so we won't see much of them for a few more days. They were the first American Goldfinch family to move in this tree". Suddenly Tipsters ears perked up as he listened intently. Scampering along the branch he leaped to the ground. "I was too close to that annoying Blue birds nest", said Tipster. "The Blue birds live here too. They are quite anti-social though. They don't have many friends here in the apple tree. If you annoy them they will keep you up all night with the loudest chirping I have ever heard. We had better move back", said Tipster. "Why", asked Sumee'. "The last time I got too close to their nest he chirped all night and I didn't get any sleep. I'm not a happy camper when I don't get my sleep", said Tipster. It had become clear that the blue birds had made quite an impression on Tipster.

Sumee' noticed that Tipster had become nervous and agitated since the blue birds returned. So he decided to take over the conversation for a while, at least until Tipster could calm down. "Did you know that 'Bird Nest Soup' is a delicatessen in some parts of the world"? Asked Sumee'. There was no response. "Swift birds, is what they are called, they build their nests in dark caves ..." but before he could finish Tipster cut him off ... , "Yes, I've heard of them, but none of them live in this apple tree". "Come on, let's go to the park," said Tipster, dismissing the lesson of the apple tree, for now. "No! I can't", bellowed Sumee'. "Have you forgotten? I'm a hamster. I wouldn't last five minutes on the streets". Sumee' remembered the advice his friends gave him before leaving 'Barry's Pet Shop' about a year and a half ago: "don't go into the streets and neighborhoods alone, they would say; there are gangs all around, and if you get caught, well, we may never see you again, or worse", said Sumee'. "Don't be silly, I know most of the people around here. They come to our house for dinner, picnics and barbecues. They couldn't be friendlier", said Tipster. With ears perked, standing upright and listening intently, Sumee' moved deliberately toward Tipster. "They weren't talking about people", said Sumee. Talking in a slow whisper. "They were warning me about gangs of dogs". Sumee' was obviously shaken at the mere mention of venturing into the neighborhood. Now it was Tipsters turn to calm Sumee'. "I get pass them easily. They're not very smart. Dumb as a box of rocks", chided Tipster. "That's easy for you to say, you climb trees", said Sumee'. "Well, I could teach you", Tipster said, with a grin. "No way", Sumee' shot back. "Hamsters can't climb trees", shouted Sumee'. "Ok, Ok", said Tipster, trying to calm Sumee'. "There are other ways to get to the park without using the trees", whispered Tipster. "There is a path we can take where the dogs won't see us; but there is one small problem", said Tipster. "What problem"? Sumee' asked. "Well, there's this house with three of the worst boys you never want to meet. If they see us, and they probably will, we will have to run really fast", said Tipster. Sumee' reluctantly asked, "Why"? "They'll use us for target practice with high powered paint guns", said Tipster. Sumee' was speechless, for all of three seconds: "No! No! No! three times No", bellowed Sumee'. "I'm not the suicide type, forget it! I'm not going", yelled Sumee'. When Sumee' finally calmed down, Tipster was sitting as still as a statue, expressionless, waiting to get a word in. "There is plan C", said Tipster.


	3. True Friends

Tommy was very excited about the State Fair this year; he had his eye on the 'Best Cat'

prize. Surely there was no better cat in the world that deserves that prize more than Tipster.

September was two months away; there was plenty of time to prepare. Tomorrow, after

school, would be a good time to start.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something"? Asked Tommy. Jackson, Tommy's dad,

hadn't always had time to spend with his son. He worked a lot. Twelve hour days at the

auto plant helped him give Tommy a descent life, but it kept him away from his son too.

Now with the auto industry trying to re-make itself, Jackson was ready to retire. "Sure

son, what's on your mind"? Asked his dad. "I want to enter Tipster into the 'Best Cat'

Contest at the State Fair, can you help me"? "Well son that would take a lot of hard

work. Are you willing to do that"? Asked his dad. "Yes sir, said Tommy, I promise".

"That means more work, after you do your chores" said his dad. "Yes sir". Said

Tommy, with excitement rising in his voice. "Ok, I'll help you, but you're going to have

to do your part", said his dad. "Yes sir, I will", said Tommy.

Sumee', lounging in the next room, had heard enough. This was information that would

interest Tipster.

The sprinkler was going full blast on the well-manicured lawn; in the front and back.

There was no need to look for Tipster around here. Cats are not real fond of water. On a

hot day like today there is only one place he would be; in the basement where it's cool.

Tipster could be a pain in the neck sometimes, but he doesn't deserve this. The strict

diet, exercise, grooming and, other stuff. He could crack under this kind of pressure,

Sumee' thought to himself. With his little legs moving as fast as they could down the

basement stairs Sumee' missed a step and began to tumble. When he finally stopped

rolling across the basement floor like a big fur ball and hitting the wall with a loud thud

he was relieved to be alive. With a sigh of relief Sumee' opened his eyes only to see

Tipster staring down at him from his favorite spot, the top of the book case. "You have a

good trip"? asked Tipster. "That was not funny", Sumee' shouted. "Sorry, just a little cat

humor", said Tipster. "Why are you in such a hurry? I haven't seen you move that fast

since you were being chased by big Boozer down the street", Said Tipster. Boozer is the

big playful bulldog that lives with the Rathbone family on the corner. "Is that another

cat joke? Because if it is, it's not funny either", said Sumee'. Sumee' was clearly

irritated, and thought about not telling Tipster what was in store for him at the State Fair.

But they were friends, and friends look out for each other even if they have a weird sense

of humor. "Why were you in such a hurry?" asked Tipster. Sumee' turned to face his

friend; ready to give him a piece of his mind about bad behavior and crude jokes when he

realized their friendship meant more to him than that.

"I was coming to warn you about the State Fair and what Tommy is planning to do".

Said Sumee'. "What does the State Fair have to do with me"? Asked Tipster... "Well, I

thought about not telling you at all", said Sumee. "What, What ..." shouted Tipster

anxiously. "Shhhh…" hushed Sumee, with his finger to his lips.

Be quiet before they hear us". "Who"? Whispered Tipster. "Tommy, and his dad", said Sumee quietly.

With eyes wide and heart pounding, Tipster managed to utter slowly, "What about

Tommy and his dad"? Sumee' looked at his friend and quietly told him that he heard

Tommy and his dad talking about entering him into the State Fair 'Best Cat Contest'.

Tipster sat silent for a moment, and a big grin cracked his face. "What's wrong with

that", said Tipster, beaming with pride. "Tommy obviously knows I'm the best cat

around", said Tipster while prancing back and forth on top of the book case.

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but, have you thought about all the hard work, the

discipline, the diet that goes into becoming a 'Show Cat'? Asked Sumee'.

"Discipline…, diet…, what you talkin' bout Sumee"? Tipster asked, in a rather

demanding voice. "Well …" said Sumee'; clearly not wanting to disappoint his friend.

"You are a few pounds overweight", said Sumee. "And your fur could use a good

brushing; and your claws …", "Ok, Ok!" said Tipster. "I get your point". "You'll have

to take a bath too", said Sumee' quickly. Tipster shot him a hard glance.

After a few minutes of silence, Tipster had decided what he would do. Run away. "Run

Away!" shouted Sumee'. "Shhhh… Shhhh", hushed Tipster. "Not so loud, they might hear us".

"Well, little buddy, I better get going while it's still day. I don't much like to travel at

night". Said Tipster. "You don't think I'm going to let you go out there alone do you?

I'm coming with you". Said Sumee'.

For the first time Tipster knew, without a doubt, that Sumee' was truly his friend.


End file.
